Canarrow: Wonderful News
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Sara learns some wonderful news and shares it with her husband Oliver, starting a new chapter in their lives together. ("Arrow" AU in which Oliver and Sara are not superheroes or vigilantes of any kind. Also, if anyone thinks this is not the best title and could have a better, please let me know if you want.)


**Hi everyone, how are you ? Due to some new Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow fics that have been posted lately, I'm thinking about getting back into the swing of things and writing some more of my own stories for them. I can't think of anything to write, at least in regards to something quick, simple, and easy for me to write. Thankfully though I've come up with something and it involves Sara learning she's pregnant and telling Oliver about it. I hope all of you will like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, the CW, and its showrunners.**

Sara Lance stood inside of the bathroom of the home which she and her husband, Oliver Queen, known to his city as Mayor Queen, shared together while holding a pregnancy test in her hand while staring at the results, a look of shock on her face. A week after she and Oliver had celebrated their anniversary, and very passionately I might add, Sara had begun feeling nauseous and had barely been able to keep anything down. She'd also been feeling unusually tired as well now a days but brushed all of it off to being stressed from her job as an intelligence operative. Oliver had always felt that her job was too demanding and had gently urged her to take it easy, being concerned for his wife, but she insisted that she'd be alright and that there wasn't any assignments that she couldn't handle. Now she was starting to wonder if she should've listened to him.

As time passed Sara kept experiencing strange symptoms even though she had cut back on her work load with the blessing of her understanding boss, who also felt that she should do so since he did not want his agents to burn themselves out and wanted all of them to be healthy and well rested. She would always feel blessed that she had such an caring boss who cared about the welfare of his employees.

One day however, a random thought entered into Sara's mind as to why she was experiencing these symptoms and not feeling well lately. What if she was pregnant ? The more she considered it, the more she began to see it as a possibility and it would explain a lot. Plus the symptoms had started shortly after her and Oliver's anniversary celebration so the timing made sense. The thought filled her heart with great happiness since she and her husband had always wanted to start a family of their own but nothing had happened yet even though they'd tried many times. They had even gone to the doctor who assured them that they were both perfectly healthy and had no health problems in regards to conception, advising them to relax and let things progress naturally, advice which they heeded, and now it looked like it had paid off.

Needing to be sure, Sara decided to go to her local drugstore and purchase a pregnancy test and then, after returning home, went to the bathroom and performed the test according to the instructions. And now here she was, staring at the results with great surprise, which was then followed by a giddy feeling as the results were positive. That's right. Sara Lance Queen was officially pregnant and she couldn't be happier. What came next was trying to come up with a way to tell Oliver when he returned home from the mayor's office in the evening and came up with something and went to work planning it.

That night, Oliver returned home after a particularly long and tiring day at the office, wanting to sit, relax, and snuggle with his wife. When he entered through the front door, he saw that the dining room table was set up very elegantly and with some wonderful smelling food set up upon it. Taking a closer look, it was his favorite dish of fresh salmon and garlic pasta mildly drenched with marinara sause. At that moment, his wife entered the room wearing a beautiful yellow gown and stepped into her husband's arms.

"Hey honey, and welcome home" Sara said to her husband when they parted.

"It;s good to be home and especially after the day I had at work, but what's the occasion ?", he asked her, gesturing to his surroundings and her dress.

"Well Ollie, I have a special surprise for you, one for both of us, and one I hope will bring you as much joy as it's done for me", Sara answered him. "Before I share it with you though, let's sit and enjoy our dinner, and one that I know is your favorite".

"You're right honey, it is, and thank you for preparing it", he responded with a smile to his wonderful wife. "And you're right. We should go ahead and dig into our food." And with that, Oliver allowed his wife to guide him to the table and, after pulling out the chair for her and helping her be seated, he pulled out his own chair, sat down, and the two of them enjoyed their meal, Oliver continually complimenting Sara for her amazing cooking skills. He also poured himself some white wine but noticed that Sara wasn't having any, opting for a glass of water instead. Once they were finished Sara moved to clear up the dishes but Oliver quickly got up and did it instead. He then returned and sat back into his chair and Sara moved over and sat on his lap, holding a small green box in her hand.

"So Sara my love, is whatever is inside of that box have something to do with the surprise you wish to share with me ?", Oliver asked his wife once he noticed the box in her hand, arousing his curiosity.

Sara smiled at him and then handed the box to him.

"Yes Ollie, it does, and it also has to do with why I didn't drink any wine with dinner tonight. All you have to do is open it and I sincerely hope you'll be pleased by what you find."

Oliver was still curious but went ahead and did what his wife asked of him. He took the box, gently opened it, and to his surprise, it was a pregnancy test, the same one Sara had used that afternoon. His eyes widened further when he looked at the results, which still read positive. He quickly turned and looked back into his wife's eyes, a look of awe upon his face.

"Sara, are you..."

"Yes Ollie. I am pregnant and we're going to have a baby", she answered him with a huge smile. "As you know I've been feeling tired and nauseous but wasn't certain as to what was going on. Therefore, I suspected that I might be pregnant and the timing fit since the symptoms started a week after the evening we celebrated our anniversary but decided to purchase a pregnancy test kit to be certain and this is the result. That's why I'm so happy right now. We've been trying for so long to start a family and it's finally happened and I couldn't be more grateful and I hope you are as well".

Oliver responded by pulling her close and kissing her senseless to which she happily reciprocated, relieved that he had taken the news so well and was as happy as she was. After they parted, Oliver rested his forehead against hers.

"I am so very grateful, and very excited as well honey", he said to her with nothing but love in his eyes. "This baby is a very special gift for us and it makes me the happiest man alive. I love you Sara, and I love our child, and whether it's a boy, girl, twins, or even triplets, I will love it or them and do my best to take care of them and protect them always and with you by my side, and I have no doubt that we'll be the world's best super parents our child or children will ever have".

Hearing her husband's words brought tears of joy to Sara's eyes and she responded by embracing him tightly.

"I love you so much Ollie."

"And I love you to my wife. You and our child are my future and I will always love and care for you both. Always."

Oliver and Sara then embraced tightly again and spent most of the evening in each other's arms. Grateful to have each other and looking forward to this latest chapter of their lives.

 **The End**

 **And that's it folks and I hope all of you liked this latest piece of Canarrow fluff. And if any part of this story felt mildly underwhelming, including how Sara shared the news of her pregnancy with Oliver, I apologize.**

 **In addition, if anyone here lives in Texas and is stranded due to the flooding, I urge all of you to stay safe, protect your loved ones, and listen to the warnings of your local officials and weather forecasters. But let's believe and pray that this mess will be completely over very, very soon, as in before this week is over.**

 **Take care, God bless you, and have a very good day.**


End file.
